


No relationship for us

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Onesided Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Kathryn feeling heartbroken that Chakotay doesn't love herBased on the songsTry - PinkDancing on my own - Calum Scott
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Kudos: 7





	No relationship for us

_💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔_

_Here in my quaters where i sit_

_I cry😭😭😭😭😭😭_

_I feel pain😖😖😖😖😖_

_I am burning with heartache😳😳😳_

_Chakotay, why do you not love me?💔_

_Is she a better lover then me?_

_Does she love you better then I can?_

_Is she a more subtle woman then me?_

_To think there was a time I thought you loved me_

_I am right over here, why can't you see me?_

_There's just a big black sky over my town_

_But I am in the corner, watching you kiss her♥_

_But i am not the girl you take home_

_That hope has finally died_

_Ever worried how I am doing?_

_How are you getting by with her?_

_it's funny how my heart has deceived me_

_Why did I fall in love with you so easily?_

_But now I have to pick myself up_

_Be the Captain this ship needs_

_I have to get up and try_

_And go on without you_

_💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔_


End file.
